Ostwind
Ostwind ist einer der Hauptcharakter der Ostwind-Reihe. Er ist der Urenkel von Halla und das Pferd von Mika Schwarz. Biografie Ostwind wurde wild in Ora, Spanien, geboren. Dort wuchs er ein Jahr in der wild lebenden Herde seiner Mutter Calima auf. Mit einem Jahr wurde er eingefangen, gebrannt und verkauft. Es ist unklar, aber nicht auszuschließen, dass er zunächst einen anderen Besitzer hatte als Friedrich Fink. Zusammen sind wir frei Als ausgewachsenes Pferd und ausgebildet steht er zu Beginn des ersten Buchs/Filmes bei Friedrich Fink, welcher ihn an Maria Kaltenbach verkauft. Ostwind gilt als schwierig, was Maria nicht beeindruckt. Als Maria ihn aufhalftern will, sieht der Rappe seine Chance in die Freiheit zu gelangen, die er so vermisst. Er versucht nach draußen zu stürmen, reißt Maria dabei mit sich und verletzt sie versehentlich schwer. Anschließend sperrt Maria ihn in eine hoch vergitterte Box ein, die niemand betreten darf. Der Hengst wird per Flaschenzug gefüttert und sehr vernachlässigt. Eigentlich scheint sein Schicksal besiegelt, als Maria den Verkauf an den "Ungar" beschließt. Mika befreit den wilden Hengst versehntlich. Ostwind findet damit zum Teil seine Freiheit auf der Wiese von Herrn Kaan. Mika gelingt es, dass Ostwind ihr vertraut und lässt sie schließlich auf sich reiten. Mikas natürliches Talent fürs Reiten und Ostwinds genetische Vorraussetzungen sind ein perfektes Gespann. Ostwind ist aber sehr sensibel, als seine Gamaschen manipulliert sind, dreht er durch, wodurch er Mika abwirft und Sam schwer verletzt. Mika bringt ihn sicher an die Nordsee. Da er von der unwissenden Fanny falsch gefüttert wird, erkrankt er an einer Kolik. Geradeso gelingt es dem Tierarzt sein Leben zu retten. Maria will aber einen Schlussstrich ziehen und Ostwind wird abgeholt. Ostwind kann sich aber aus dem Hänger befreien und findet Mika, die verzweifelt zu seiner Koppel gelaufen ist. Rückkehr nach Kaltenbach Buchversion Während Mika in Frankfurt weilt trifft Ostwind auf die scheue 33, eine hübsche Schimmelstute, da er bei ihr sein will, nimmt er etliche Kratzer und Verletzungen hin. Als Mika wieder bei ihm ist, fällt es Ostwind schwer seinen beiden "Frauen" Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Zudem ist er besorgt um 33. Mika muss, um Kaltenbach zu retten, wieder an den Kaltenbach Classics teilnehmen. Als Mika verletzt ist beweißt Ostwind sein Können und trägt Mika wie seine Urgroßmutter Halla einst ihren verletzten Reiter durch den Springparcour, was den Springreiter Hanns de Burgh dazu bringt, dass dieser Ostwind kaufen will. Ostwind hilft 33 zu befreien, in dem er über den gefährlichen Zaun springt, der Sprung, den er bisher nicht schaffte. Filmversion Im Film müssen Mika und Ostwind Dressur erlernen, was beiden aufgrund ihres Wesens schwer fällt. Mika schafft es aber, als Meister Kaan ihr zeigt, dass viele der Bewegungen aus dem natürlichem Bewegungsapparat der Pferde kommt. Ostwind wird durch Geländetraining wieder fit gemacht. Als Mika verletzt ist beweist Ostwind sein Können und trägt Mika wie seine Urgroßmutter Halla einst ihren verletzten Reiter durch den Geländeparcour, was den Springreiter Hanns de Burgh dazu bringt, dass dieser Ostwind kaufen will. Ostwind hilft Mika über den Zaun und animiert 33 durch sein durchdringendes Wiehern, dass sie aus dem dunklen Stall des Ungarn kommt. Vor Hanns de Burgh scheut er stets, da er diesen durchschaut. Er spürt, dass ihn dieser Mann nur als Gerät zum Erfolg sieht. Maria entscheidet sich Mika zuliebe gegen Kaltenbach und für Ostwind, da sie den Fehler des vergangenen Jahres nicht wiederholen will, da sie Mika damals fast verlor. Aufbruch nach Ora Einige Zeit später, als die Rettung Kaltenbachs feststeht, ist es Winter. Ostwind lebt nun mit seiner geliebten 34 (ehemals 33) auf seiner Weide in dem etwas schiefen Unterstand und die beiden erwarten den ersten Nachwuchs. Ostwind ist daher mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen bei der trächtigen Stute und nicht mehr bei Mika. Der Hengst merkt so auch nicht, dass Mika unter ihrer neuen Aufgabe zunehmend leidet. Als Mika frei hat und sie einen Ausritt machen, genießt er es, doch plötzlich wird er unruhig. So schnell er kann bringt er Mika zu seiner Weide, aber es ist zu spät. Das Gewitter hat in die alte Eiche eingeschlagen und 34 getötet. In diesem Moment verliert Ostwind die Fassung. Fast schon wahnsinnig vor Schmerz rennt er über die Koppel. Später sieht Mika sich gezwungen ihn in die Box zu bringen in der Maria ihn einst einsperrte, aber Ostwind resigniert. Er steht dann nur noch appart in seiner Box und scheint jeden Mut verloren zu haben. Mika findet heraus, dass Ostwind vom Gestüt Ora in Spanien kommt, Sie bringt ihn dort hin und lernt so auch Ostwinds Familie kennen. Ostwind ist nach Jahren der Trennung wieder mit seiner Mutter Calima vereint und langsam beginnen die Wunden um den Tod seiner Liebe zu heilen. Als seine Heimat bedroht ist tut Mika alles, damit Ostwind nicht auch noch dies verliert. Ostwind hat sich sogar wieder soweit erholt, dass er das "Rennen von Ora" ohne Mika auf seinem Rücken gewinnt, da diese erkennt, dass Ostwind das allein machen muss. Am Ende realisiert Mika, dass sie Ostwind aus ganz anderen Gründen nach Spanien gebracht hat. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fällt entlässt sie den Rappen in die Freiheit, da sie weiß, dass er nie wieder glücklich werden würde auf seiner Koppel bei Kaltenbach. Jedoch gibt es am Ende des dritten Bandes, eine Anspielung, das sich Mika und Ostwind wiedersehen werden. Besondere Talente Ostwind ist durch seine Gene ein überaus begabtes Springpferd. Zudem ist er schnell und wendig. Ostwind ist ein eher sensibles Pferd, hat aber einen starken Willen, wie auch seine Mutter Calima, was eine sehr gefährliche Kombination ist. Ostwind ist mit Mika blind verbunden. Daher fühlen die beiden jeweils wie der andere. Das besondere vom Aussehen her ist sein auffälliges Kopfzeichen, seine gold-braunen Augen und seine zweifarbige Mähne. Seinen Namen hat er von Tara, der Schwester seines Züchters. Es ist nur bekannt, dass Ostwind als Jährling gefangen wurde und mit 4-6 von Maria gekauft wurde (Kaufvertrag Film 2 acht Jahre, Aussage Tara Buch 3 sechs Jahre) Trivia * Ostwind wird von fünf verschiedenen Pferden gespielt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Pferde Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Hengste